


Easily Entertained

by creepy_shetan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Gambit (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Pets, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't get cats at all.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2015/7/20 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Entertained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/gifts).



Clint waved around the laser pointer loosely, its red beam trailing across the floor and along the walls. He wasn't watching its erratic movements whatsoever, however.

"Man, your cats are _boring_. Why do you even have this thing?"

Remy rubbed Oliver's chin, the orange cat happily stretched across his torso where Remy was sprawled on his couch. Figaro was curled up next to Remy's thigh, paws tucked in as if to keep them warm and half-open eyes lazily watching Clint's hand move instead of the laser. Only the third cat was fully asleep at the moment. Turned away from everyone, Lucifer appeared to be a furry gray pillow on the back of the couch above Remy's head.

"It's not for them. 'sides, they haven't fallen for it since they were kittens."

"You could've told me that sooner."

Remy hummed, casting him a glance. "Didn't wanna spo'l your fun.”

Clint gave Remy's leg a shove, it being the closest part of him that he could reach without getting up from his own slouched position in Remy's armchair.

The room was quiet for a couple of minutes, so much so that Oliver's steady purr reached Clint's ears. He still hadn't turned off the laser pointer, and its beam of light abruptly stopped dancing around.

"You use this as a decoy sight, don't you?" Clint asked slowly.

"Only," Remy paused to think, his eyes briefly rolling up the ceiling, "twice, maybe. It has other uses, of course."

"Of course," Clint repeated in a flat tone. "Must've scared the bejesus outta whoever."

Remy made a non-committal noise as he smoothed down the fur along Oliver's back. Clint turned off the pointer and was about to drop it and the subject when he heard another small noise from Remy -- one that sounded suspiciously like a laugh laced into a sigh.

"I dunno. You tell me."

" _I freakin' knew it_ , you--!" Clint said loudly, sitting up and leaning forward to glare at Remy. “You, uh...” His words fizzled out just as quickly as they'd erupted. 

All three cats had turned to him with varying degrees of irritation. 

Oliver actually looked like he was frowning at Clint, complete with one eye squinting like it would twitch. His fur a little fluffed, Figaro had partly gotten up as if he would bolt if more loud noises happened. He was now crouching half on Remy's thigh and half on the couch cushion; if claws were involved, then Remy didn't outwardly react to them. The worst of all, though, was Lucifer, who was eyeing him especially fiercely from his lookout spot and also possibly plotting revenge. He must have been having an amazing dream over there before Clint ruined it.

Remy gave each a calming touch, which mostly seemed to help, two out of three closing their eyes again. Lucifer only narrowed his eyes, but his ears weren't as flattened, at least.

Since his admission of guilt, Remy hadn't stopped smirking. Clint bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making another outburst. He let out a slow breath, careful not to let it sound at all like a hiss.

"This is why I have a dog."

Remy's smirk grew into a full-fledged devious grin. Clint _absolutely refused_ to think of it as Cheshire.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any; Any; Laser pointer  
> The theme: Light  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/413985.html?thread=67471393#t67471393).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Here's part of the note I included with the original post: "For some reason, ANXF wants you to think that Remy _wouldn't_ name the orange kitten Oliver, so I fixed it.  >:P Therefore, Lucifer is the gray one and Figaro is the white or Siamese-pointed one" depending on the pic. I don't have my comics here, but I'm fairly certain that Oliver was the only named kitten in the newest Gambit solo series and he wasn't gray.  
> Also, tagged this as pre-slash because ~~this crackship needs more sailors~~ my bias is probably showing in the subtext.


End file.
